Bloody Halloween
by puffin
Summary: This is different then my nomally ones. This one will have deaths in it. Alot of them. Pairs are the normal dark and lights. This is just a rewrite. I fix my chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Halloween

A/N Ok this one is some what different then what I normally do but with Halloween coming up I decided to do this story. Yes this story is still different then my normally fluffy, sappy, chick flick type of stories. This one will have gore in it along with 8 deaths. Yes this story is loaded with character deaths. But like my other stories it's a yoai, boy on boy action. Don't like don't read. Also sorry for how short this chapter is. Will try to make the others longer.

I am also fixing this story. For all that have read it already you may want to go back read it. Its a bit more to my new style of writting.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 1

It was clear chilly October night. The stars were out and shinning brightly down on the earth as was the full moon that seem to be hanging low in the sky. Instead of a calm feeling, like most would feel a peaceful night, the air was heavy and thick with anger, hate, disperse and sadness. This was also shown in the eyes of four teens.

The boys were in front of a home that was on fire. The night sky was lit with hot orange and yellow flames much like the flames on a candle. But unlike how a candle would chase the shadows away the flames of the house showed them and what one shadow had done and how it destroy eight lives and ruin four more.

All of sudden the sound of a window braking could be heard as the sharp spare like shards rained down on the grass as the flames came shooting out and up the now opening window. A whimper could be heard from the smallest teen of the four that just watched all this with emotional and yet emotionless eyes.

Not only was the house burning but everything….everybody that was trapped inside. Dead, gone the empty shell of two beloved brothers and six beloved friends burned with the house. This was their funeral. There was no one to say nice things about them or a box that would hold them as they were lowered into the ground. No dirt piled on top of them and gravestone to mark were their bodies lied. No the burning of a house was their graves. One that they were forced into because lady luck had not been on their sides.

The evidence of who this big grave belong to was being burned away. The only evidence of who they was burning in the fire that the four teens now watched. The four teens that escaped alive but feeling like their lives were trapped in that fire with their beloved ones.

The memories of what happened this night would never leave there memories. Nor would the memories of those eight people and the lives they lived. How they live and how they died. Nor did these teens ever want to forget. To forget would be a crime against the ones that died. It would be as if those eight were never alive. Were never here on earth and that is something these four would not let happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Halloween

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed my first chapter to this story. I'm sorry that the chapter was so short and I am working on make each chapter a bit longer then last. Well anyways on with this chapter.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 2

Honey brown eyes open then snap shut as the light had been to bright before slowly opening them again. A hand reached up to rub them and the face as a small groan was came from the red full lips but the hand stopped as pain shot up the arm. "Man my arm hurts." came the groan from the boy with the honey brown eyes.

"Well it should pup." came another male's voice. Honey brown eyes that were now open looked over to were the voice came from to see a male of tall statue with cinnamon brown hair and cold blue eyes. The color of the sea on a cold icy day. The man was sitting on the bed with pale skin and is wearing his normal attire. That is a black shirt, pants and shoes. Over them he wear a white trench coat with one arm buckle on his right upper arm and two on this left upper arm. On the collar of his trench coat were the letters KC. He also wears, around his neck, a pendent that looked like the back of a duel monsters card. Around his waist was a black belt with the letters KC on the buckle.

"Seto?" came the voice of the boy with the honey brown eyes. He also had short but messy blond hair and pale skin that was kissed by the sun. Right now he is wearing a hospital jonnie with his head wrapped. He also has a cast on his left arm and leg. "What happened? Wait! Where are the others?! What happen to them?! Yugi?! Yami?! The others?!" The blond boy asked as he tried to sit up but his body protested too much to the sudden movement and he was forced to lie back down. He then looked to his love as the taller one shook his head. "Yugi is in the room across the hall from you and Yami is with him. He hasn't left his side since Yugi arrived here just like I haven't left your side, pup." Kaiba said as he looked at him and held his pup's hand.

"But the others?" The blond boy asked as Kaiba shook his head. "You know what happen to them, Joey." Kaiba said as he looked down for a moment. The blond, Joey, closed his eyes as he held back the tears that wanted to fall as his listen to his boyfriend speak. "I'll make sure that who ever did this is found pup. I wont let them died a needless death." Kaiba said as he held back his own tears.

The two didn't say much from that point on. The two were lost in there own worlds as they remember the events that lead up to this morning as a knock was heard on Joey's door. Kaiba got up from Joey's bed as he walked over and answer the door. "Hello Mr. Kaiba. I'm detective Peter White and this is my partner Vincent Long. We are working on case of the multiply deaths that happened at your home the other night and we would like to ask you and your boyfriend a few questions." One of the detective asked as they both showed him their badges.

The one know as Peter White had sandy blond hair that came down to his ears with pricing blue eyes that seem to be able to read a person's soul. He had tan skin and looked liked he worked out some. Not to thin and not to fat, just right. He was wearing a white bottom down shirt with black pants and tan over coat with black shoes. When he pulled his coat back one could see the gun he carried.

The other one, Vincent Long had dark black hair that was a bit longer then Peter's hair with stunning green eyes yet they also showed that Vincent had seen a lot in his line of work. He also had tan skin looked like he worked out a lot. He was wearing a light blue shirt with black pants and shoes with a lighter tan over coat. He was also carrying a gun and they both seem to be in there late 30's to earlier 40's.

Kaiba gave them both an odd look then nodded as he walked away from the door and over to his boyfriend's bed were he took his seat again holding onto his pup's hand. Joey just looked at the two that walked in but didn't say anything to them as Peter took the seat next to the bed and Vincent just stood next to his partner.

Vincent was the first one to start the questions. "We like to ask about what happen on Halloween night." He said as Joey just looked at him with blank eyes. "We lost a lot of people close to us because of some crazy killer." He said as he narrowed his eyes a bit as Kaiba just tighten his hold on Joey's hand when Peter then spoke up. "Could you go into details as to what happened?" Joey just looked down not able to talk as Kaiba looked at them. "My pup may not be able to tell you what happen but I can." Kaiba said as he started to tell them about what happened. Started to tell them about the events that later would be know as Bloody Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Halloween

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed my story. I'm sorry that the chapter was so short and I am working on make each chapter a bit longer then last. Also words written like this _means its in the present._ Normal writing is for the past and the main story. Well anyways on with this chapter.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only. Also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. They are only used for fun and not money.

Chapter 3

_Kaiba looked to Joey before looking to the other two in the room. "It started on Halloween and halfway throw the party that my boyfriend and one of my two brothers had been planning. They wanted a costume party. They just wanted a normal Halloween party. No one knew of the extra 'guess' that had shown up." Kaiba said spitting the word guess out like it was poison in his mouth. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he thought of that one person as he then let out a dangerous growl._

_"The security was light that night. Everyone that was coming over were people we have known for a few years. Some longer then others. We didn't know that there was someone there set on killing us all." Kaiba said as he looked to his pup to see that he wasn't looking at them. That Joey had his head turned away from them all. "As I said the party was about halfway over when the first murder happen but we all wouldn't know of for sometime….._

Kaiba was standing near the fireplace in the living room. Seeing how it was just a group of close friends, the Kaibas decided to have the party in the living room. Kaiba looked around the room as he shook his head. No one was wearing mask and no one really put any real thought into their costumes. Every came as one would think or in a typical costume. Kaiba just shook his head at this as he looked over to see his two brothers sitting on the couch talking to each other as Noa said something to make Mokuba chuckle.

A few years after the once pharaoh got his memories back and decided to stay with Yugi, Kaiba was able to find Noa's mind and put it into a body that had been grown for Noa. This was all Mokuba's idea and now he had two younger brother that were so close that it was no real shocker when they told everyone they were dating.

Mokuba was dressed in a long light pink gown with a diamond studded terra. He also had light, very light pink wings that sparkled as he moved around the room. Yes Kaiba's brother was a fairy princess.

Then Kaiba's other brother, Noa was dressed in a pair a nice dark dress pants with a black button down shirt with a leather jacket over it. On his back was a pair of leather wings with what looked like sharp talons. Noa was a demon prince which was a perfect match to Mokuba's fairy princess costume. Granted Kaiba didn't like the fact those two were dating but never pushed anything. As long as Mokuba was happy that was all that Kaiba really cared about.

As Kaiba looked around he saw his puppy dressed up in the puppy costume that Duke once made him wear. Why Joey still had that thing Kaiba never knew and really didn't care. Joey said he was going to dress up as what he was and he did so. He dressed up as a puppy. Kaiba just smirked as he shook his head over that one.

Kaiba's puppy was talking to Ryou and his dark, Bakura. Ryou was dressed up in a woman's costume. It was from the civil war era from the states. A southern belle. It was a long hoop dress that was snow white with green ribbon trim, a shade darker green sash around his waist. The dress was off the shoulders and fit him nicely. Ryou also wear a soft yellow picture frame hat that had a green ribbon going around it. He also had a choker of the same dark green and wear white lace gloves. The shoes were from the same era as the dress. He looked like he could really be a southern belle.

Ryou's dark, Bakura, was a confederate solder. He was wearing a gray jacket with gold bottoms and gold cuffs. He was also wearing gray pants with a gold stripe and a yellow sash around his waist. In the sash was a sward and wear the normal confederate hat. The solder did look very becoming and ready to defined his southern belle if he must.

Kaiba then saw Malik and Marik as he shook his head some more. 'Should have knew there was going to be three cross dresser at this party. My own brother, then Ryou and Malik.' Yes Malik was also dressed up as girl.

For Malik's costume it was a school girl outfit. Malik wear a green skirt that was pelted. He was also wearing a short sleeve sailor shirt with the red bow around the front of the shirt. The skirt was also on the short side a bit but covered what need to be covered.

As for Malik's love, Marik, he was a hippie from the 60's. Why a hippie Kaiba, well no one for that matter, knew. Marik looked like a stereotypical hippie. He, some how, got his hair to go down so it looked to be a bit on the long side. He also wear a white shirt with a vest that was fringed. He also wear a pair of belly-bottom pants. Both vest and pants were a flower design in the loudest colors he could find. Around his neck was a peace sign metal necklace. This was a costume no one would think Marik to wear.

"Hello Kaiba." came a young female's voice as Kaiba turned to see Ishizu Istar, Malik's older sister, standing there. She and Odion had been invite along with Marik and Malik. "Hello Ishizu. Nice costume." Kaiba said in his normal deadpan, no emotion voice that he uses for everyone.

Ishizu was a living dead bride. She wear a western style bridle grown and had made her skin a deathly white pale color. It was a simple costume but it worked for her. "Thank you. You look very becoming in your pirate costume." Kaiba just gave a nod to this.

Kaiba was dressed up as Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. It had been his puppy's idea but why his pup couldn't go as Will from the same movie, for himself instead of the puppy costume Kaiba didn't know. But as long as his puppy is happy that is all that matter.

"I see Odion is dressed up a Willy Wanka. Was that your brother's idea or his dark?" Kaiba asked as he smirked. Odion just didn't seem like one to pick that costume for himself. "Both." Ishizu said with a grin. "With Malik asking Odion could not say no, even if he wanted to." Ishizu said with a giggle. "The movie is both Marik and Malik's favorite but they didn't dress up as him or any other character from the movie. So they made Odion dress up as him."

Kaiba just nodded as he saw Yami and Yugi walk around. "That's a sad costume." Kaiba then said as he saw how Yugi was dressed up as a zombie and was failing at it while Yami was dressed up as a vampire and pulling it off very well. For Yami had on a pair of black shoes and black dress pants. He wear a dark maroon color vest with a long sleeve white shirt. The jabot bib collar, the puffy stuff on the front of a shirt, could be seen. He also wear a long black cape with the same dark maroon color on the inside that hooked together in the front. Kaiba had to admit it, Yami looked hot. 'No wonder Yugi is always smiling.' Kaiba thought to himself.

The gang had been moving around and talking with everyone. They were just hanging out having a good time. Beside them there were the servants but they were not allowed to dress up in costume. They had to wear the normal clothes they were as servants……

_Kaiba let out sigh as he looked to his puppy who had his eyes closed and would not look at them. Kaiba then looked to the two detective. "If I had allowed my servants to wear costumes I might have been able to save my brothers…._


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Halloween

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed my story. I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short and I am working on make each chapter a bit longer then last. Also words written like this _means its in the present._ Normal writing is for the past and the main story. Well anyways on with this chapter.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only. Also don't own Scooby-Doo

Chapter 4

_One of the detectives looked at Kaiba as he blinked his eyes. "You said that a murder happened but you didn't know about it?" Kaiba just nodded. "Two of them happened without me knowing. It was my pup who found them first but I found them next when he went missing when the lights went out…"_

Everyone was having fun and laughing. Kaiba was looking around with a small smile on his lips. Yes even Kaiba was having fun and walking around. Every now and then he would speak to someone and was being very nice to everyone. This was more of a shocker then Marik's costume.

Kaiba was talking to his pup when he looked around and noticed that his brothers were not in the living room with everyone else. "Pup have you seen either one of my brothers?"

"Yep. Saw them head upstairs a few moments ago. I think they were going to Mokuba's room. Want me to go up and get them?" Joey asked smiling as Kaiba let out a soft sigh. "Yes. This was Mokuba's idea and he should be down here to see this throw the end." Kaiba said as Joey just smiled even more. With a kiss Joey started for the stairs. "I'll be back with them soon." Joey said.

It was about fifteen minutes later when everyone could hear Joey screaming Kaiba's name as they then saw him heading for the stairs when the lights went out. Seconds later two gun shots were heard as they could see the blast of light that came with each gun shot.

It seem like 10 minutes later the lights came back on as everyone looked around as Yami then called out Yugi's name to see him on the floor, with a bullet wound in his left arm. There was a small pool of blood around the arm as well as blood that was running out of his arm as Yami dropped to his nees. "I need a first aid kit Kaiba!" Yami said without looking at Kaiba as he ran off to get it.

Now normally Kaiba was not one to get things like this. He would normal send someone else to get it but he wanted to see what caused his pup to become so scared and he wanted to see if he could find his pup, having realized he was missing. By the time he got to the top of the stairs Kaiba saw a bit of blood on the floor like someone was hurt but it didn't seem like he was dragged away or anything because the blood was in one spot and wasn't smeared. 'Must have been carried away.' Kaiba thought to himself as he head down the hallway and found Mokuba's room. Something he did not want to see.

Mokuba was laying on his bed. His costume had been removed to show that he was stripped to his boxers. The terra was thrown on the floor as was Noa's clothes. It looked as if the two had started to do something when someone walked in on them. Mokuba had a pillow over his face and his chest was not moving. Kaiba knew that his brother was dead.

Noa still had his pants on but his jacket and top was on the floor and was slumped over Mokuba's almost nude body. Noa had red hand marks around his neck. He had been strangled and with how red they were, not all that long ago. This means that who ever took Joey must have been the same one to kill his brothers. This just made Kaiba growl as he walked out.

It was another fifteen minutes later that Kaiba came downstairs and handed Yami the kit. "Here." He said as he watched as Yami started to fix Yugi's arm up the best he could. All Yami really could do was stop the bleeding. "What did you find upstairs?" Ryou asked. "By brothers. Dead." Kaiba said with no emotion in his voice. His eyes were hollow and empty. It would seem like he didn't care that his two brothers were just killed. Kaiba turned and looked at Ryou when he gasp as he saw his dark pull him close as Ryou clung to him shaking some. "That's horrible."

"Its not over."

"What do you mean, its not over?"

"I mean its not over. They were the start. There is someone here that is going to kill us off one by one. They were the start." Kaiba said as he looked to Malik. "Anyone of us could be next." Kaiba then went on as he looked them all over.

"So now what?" Ryou asked as Malik then spoke up. "Split up but stay in groups of two or three. If there is someone in here then we need to find him and flush him out."

"Are you stupid Malik or just watching way to much Scooby-doo? We split up and we're dead."

"No Bakura. If we split up then we can flush the killer out and if one us ends up dead then we'll know who the killer is."

"Are you saying it could be one of us?"

"Maybe Ryou."

"That's just dumb Malik. Not a one of us is killers."

"You use to be Bakura."

"No I was a tomb robber not a killer. Your dark on the other hand has killed before it could be him."

"I only killed his father and there was a reason." Marik then growled out as Kaiba then growled louder. "ENOUGH!!" Kaiba yelled at them. "Fighting wont help anything and I hate to say this but I agree with the Ryou's dark. We stay together. No one goes anywhere without the rest of us knowing." Kaiba said as he glared at them. "I mean no one….."

_Kaiba shook his head as he remember the fight those three had as he growled some. "Morons. All of them." Kaiba said as he looked to his pup to see him watching them all. "Now thinking about it maybe we should have split up. It might have save everyone else's life if we had. We might have been able to find out who the killer was and I could have found my pup sooner." Kaiba said as he reached out and held on to Joey's hand._

_The detectives looked to Joey to see that he was watching them. "Joey can you tell us what happen to you when the lights went out?" Peter asked as Joey just nodded. "As Seto said I had just found out that his two brothers were killed and was running to tell him what I had seen when the lights had gone out……"_

Joey stopped running as soon as the lights went out. He then hear the sound of a gun going off and seeing the blast of light that follows. When Joey saw the blast of light he realized the killer was close by. Also the sound was to close for it to be on the ground level with everyone else. So this must mean the killer was close to him. Joey started to take a step towards the stairs when the gun went off again. This time Joey knew he was hit by the bullet. Joey just turned to try and see the guy but couldn't see anything but his outline.

As Joey started to fall a hand shot up to were he was shot as another one caught him before he could fall. "Don't want you falling and killing yourself." The guy whispered into Joey's ear. The thing was, the voice, it sounded like…….

_"Sounded like who?" Vincent said as he watched Joey as he looked away. "Someone I once knew." Joey said as Vincent pushed on. "Who? If you know who the killer is then you got to tell us."_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_BECAUSE HIS DEAD!" Joey yelled as he glared at the cop. "He died a few years ago." Joey said as he turned away from them all as he closed his eyes as he try to stop the memories and the tears, both came flooding back._

_Kaiba just watched his pup as he looked to the two detectives. "That will be enough for today. He lost almost all his friends. You've got questions you want answers to then go across the hall and talk to Yugi. He was there he can tell you what happened." With that Kaiba turned and looked at his pup. This was his way of telling them that for now they were throw._

_Once the two detectives were gone and the door closed Joey looked up at his love as he reached a hand and lightly touch his check. "I wasn't the only that lost people close to me Seto. You lost two brothers." Joey said as he saw something he thought he would never see from his love. Tears. Lots of them. Seto Kaiba was doing something no one ever thought he would do. Seto Kaiba was crying._

_Now it wasn't a loud sob but he was crying as Joey just pulled him down and held him close as Kaiba let the tears fall. They were for his fallen brothers. "I'll find the bastard and kill him myself." Kaiba said after a few moments but didn't move from Joey's hold. Right now Kaiba wanted and needed the comfort he was getting from his puppy._

_Yugi was snuggled into his dark's chest as Yami laid in bed next to him as he and Yugi looked to the door as it open up. "Hello. I'm detective Peter White and his is my partner, Vincent Long." A older male wearing a trench coat said as they both showed there badges. "Is one of you Yugi Motou?"_

"_I am. Can I help you?"_

"_We'd like to ask you a few questions about the night you were shot." Peter said as Yugi sat up some and nod. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."_


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Halloween

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed my story. Also words written like this _means its in the present._ Normal writing is for the past and the main story. There is a part that is on the graphic side. Please do not report me on it. You have been warned. Well anyways on with this chapter.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 5

"_We were all the living room scared. Only me and my two friends Ryou and Ishizu were the only ones to show it. Everyone else tried to act as if they didn't know what fear was or that this didn't scare them. We were all taking about what to do when I say Bakura get up and leave. I saw that he said something to his light, Ryou, before walking off……."_

Yugi just blinked his eyes as he watched them before getting up and walking over to Ryou as he sat down next to him._ "_So where is Bakura going?" Yugi asked Ryou as Ryou looked him and shrugged. "Don't know. He said he had something he had to do." Ryou said as he looked to were Bakura went, scared for his dark. "I just hope his ok." Ryou said with worry in his voice and in his eyes. "I'm sure he will be. This is Bakura we are talking about." Yugi then said as Ryou nodded some with a soft sigh.

As Yugi was talking to Ryou, Marik was watching them as he felt his light wrap his arm around his waist. "What's up Mal?" Marik then asked he looked to his light, Malik shook his head some as Marik wrapped his arm around Malik's waist holding him close. "Don't worry love. I wont let anything happen to you." Marik said as Malik snuggled into him. Malik was scared and needed to feel his love close to calm down some.

It was now ten o'clock. The party had started around eight that night and it was around nine when all the killing started. Everyone was staying more or less quiet as Yugi realized that Bakura had been gone for well over ten minutes. It was also then that Yugi realized that both Ishizu and Odion were missing now.

Just as Yugi was about to say something they heard what sounded like Ishizu screaming. This cause them all to get up and were going to head up the stairs and were about half way up when they saw Bakura walking towards the stairs with something red all over the front of his costume. "Damn it." Bakura said as he looked down to it and try to wipe it clean.

Malik just lost it then as he took off after Bakura and tackled him to the floor. "You fucking monster! You're the fucking killer aren't you?!" Malik asked as he started to punch Bakura in the face. "Just say so!" Malik said as he throw another punch.

Bakura was able to grab that punch and use his body weight to roll them over so he was on top of Malik straddling his hips as he was able to pin both hands about Malik's head. "You must be the dumbest person on Earth! Why would I go around killing everyone? I may not like you all but I wouldn't go around killing everyone and I sure as hell wouldn't get any blood on me if I was the killer." Bakura said as Malik growled at him. "You are! You were gone this whole time and show up just moments after my sister screamed!"

"I had to take a piss and there isn't a bathroom down there. They are up here." Bakura said with a growl. "When I was coming out of the bathroom I thought I could hear something and was going to see what it was. I was close just a few rooms away when I could hear someone talking and ducked into a room. Just as I shut the door I could hear her scream then head what sounded like someone running away so I went to see what happen. I must have just missed the guy and she was already dead. He slashed her throat. I check to make sure and covered her with a sheet. I had to reach across her to get it."

The others just stood there as they listen to him as he let go of Malik. "I'll take you to see. Ryou you stay with the pharaoh and the shrimp." Bakura said as he got off of Malik and looked to his light. Ryou gave a nodded as Malik and Marik followed Bakura. Kaiba had also gone to see what had happen……

_"What happened? Do you know?" Vincent asked when Yugi stopped but then gave a nodded. "Yes. I found out about ten to fifteen minutes later when they all came back down and Ryou had asked. When Bakura told him he looked green and ready to pass out." Yugi said as he remember what he had heard._

"When we went upstairs I showed them what I found by pulling the covers back. Malik's sister was naked and looked like she had been raped. There was a bit of seamen around her lower half and her neck was slashed. Her face is in a fozen state of horror and…."

"And what?"

"Are you sure you want to know Ry?"

"I'm not sure."

"We'll I guess you have a right to know." Bakura said with a sigh as he talked to his light. The two of them had gone off to a corner so Malik wouldn't hear him talking to Ryou not knowing that Yugi was close, listening in. "And in between her legs shoved in her opening was a cut off dick. Some guy is no long a guy." Bakura said as he turned green then pale as Ryou almost pasted out. Yugi nearly throw up after here this. "Poor Malik. It must have nearly killed him to see that." Ryou said in a whisper as Bakura nodded.

Malik was lean against Marik on the stairs. The two were sitting on the bottom step as Malik had his head buried into Marik's chest. "I just want Odion back. He already killed my sister I hope we can find Odion now." Malik said. "He'll no long be a he." Bakura then said as Ryou elbowed him and glared. "Damn it Ryou that hurt." Bakura said with a growl as Ryou had just turned his head away from him.

Ryou walked over to Malik as he sat on the other side of Malik and lightly touched his shoulder. "Don't worry Malik. I'm sure we'll find Odion and he'll be fine." Ryou said trying to cheer his friend up. "He most likely were ever Joey is. The two maybe tied up so that's why they can't get back to us but fine other then that." Ryou said as he watched his friend as Malik looked at him and nodded to him some.

The group stayed in the living room talking trying to come up with a plan to find Joey and Odion but the talking wasn't helping the mood. Everyone was on edge, feeling jumping and depressed. They had had three killings and two kidnappings. They didn't know who was doing this or why. All they knew was it had to be someone at lest one of them knew and this person had a reason to hate who ever that person was. For all they knew they all could have known this person and he hated them all for a reason. What that reason was they didn't now.

"Fuck this! I'm not going to just sit on my ass doing nothing and wait for my death to come. If I'm going to die tonight then I'm going to go down fighting who ever this fucker is." Bakura said as he got up and started to walk off. "Ryou stay here. Its safer for you here. I'll be back in a few moments I just need to walk around." Bakura said without looking to his light as he walked off as Ryou just sat back down shaking. Ryou and Bakura were very close, closer then most lovers and for Bakura to walk off without Ryou hurt him but it also left him feeling scared. "Please be safe." Ryou said as he lean into Yugi when Yugi sat down next to him. "I'm sure he will be Ry."

"I don't know Yugi."

"What do you mean?"

"I have this feeling that I wont see him again…alive."

"Don't worry. This is Bakura. You'll see him alive. He just needs to walk around a bit. He's never one for sitting still for so long."

"I hope your right Yugi." Ryou said as he kept his eyes on where Bakura walked off.

When two hours came and went without any sign of Bakura coming back Ryou got so scared he was shaking like a leaf. "I've got to look for him. He could be hurt." Ryou said as he shot up and darted off in the direction that Bakura had left in. It was about another five minutes when they heard Ryou scream.

_"Why did your friend, Ryou, scream?" Peter asked as Yugi turned his head away from them and burry it into Yami's chest as his shoulders shook to let them all know that the small one was crying. "Something you would normal see in horror movies. Something that I would have never wished on the tomb robber. Something that Ryou should have never had to see when it came to his love. Something that will forever be burned into our memories and forever give us nightmares. Something that no one should have to live throw and something on one should have to see……"_


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody Halloween

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed my story. I am sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out. There is a part that is on the graphic side. Please do not report me on it. You have been warned. I hope you all like this one and please review.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 6

"_What did he see?" Vincent asked as Yami just held Yugi. "He saw his love's dead. Not just dead but….he was mutilated." Yami said as he just ran his fingers over Yugi's check. Trying to calm him down._

_"Mutilated?" Vincent then asked, both detectives confused at this statement._

_"Yes. Mutilated." Yami said as he kept his eyes on Yugi. Yami knew that all this was still fresh in his love's mind. Hell it was still fresh in his mind. They were his friends as well._

_"As you know Ryou went off looking for his love, for Bakura and the next think we all heard was Ryou's scream….._

Looking to were Ryou had went, everyone got up and rush to see what Ryou had just saw.

"Ryou are you…" Yugi trailed off as he saw what had caused Ryou to scream. It made Yugi sick. He almost throw up at what they were all looking at.

They all just stood there, not sure what to say at seeing one of their friends pinned to the wall.

_Yami stopped as he took in a deep breath and let out slowly. "We should have gone looking for him earlier. Maybe he wouldn't have be so horrable mutilated. Maybe we could have saved him."_

_"Why do you kept saying he was mutilated?" Peter then asked as he watched the oldest of the two tricolor teens._

_"Because, that was what was done to him." Yami said glaring at the cop. "What that murder…mad man did to him…no one should have that done to them and no one should have to see their love like that." Yami said thinking of poor Ryou._

_Yami then looked down to see that Yugi had cried himself a sleep. Yami figured it was for the best. He knew that he would have to tell them what he saw in detail and didn't want Yugi to have to live throw it again._

_"What we saw….he shouldn't…I just hope Bakura wasn't a live when it was all done to him. I hope he was killed before he was craved up." Yami said as he then went back to his story._

They stood there looking at was left of Bakura's body. It would seem that the killer worked fast. He did a lot in just 2 hours.

Bakura was nailed to the walk with two knives, one in each shoulder. His left eye was missing along with his noise. The left side of his jaw was missing skin. It had been pealed to the point were you should see his teeth and gums of his left jaw.

His neck was slash to the point his head was hardly still attached to the body. It was just barely hanging on by piece of skin.

It looked like his heart had been craved out of his body. It was completely gone and missing.

The large intestines were wrapped around his neck like one might were a boa.

The small intestine, stomach and bladder were on the floor, like they had tumbled out of the body and was left there. There was also a lot of skin and blood on the floor as well.

_The two detectives' eyes went wide and for a few moments they looked like they maybe sick. "He wasn't just killed he was tortured." Peter said as he wrote something down. "If he happened to be alive when all that happened to him, then yes, he was." Vincent said._

_Yami just nodded at this as his eyes were closed. "Ryou should not have had to see him like that. He loved him to much. The shock of it nearly killed him."_

_"Nearly killed him, so I would then take it his still a live?" Peter asked._

_"No. His dead. Just the shock didn't kill him." Yami said as he open his eyes and looked to the two cops as he let out a soft sigh. "He died in front of our eyes….."_

Yami then saw that Ryou turned away from Bakura's now dead body as he wrapped his arms around who ever he was closer to. It happened to be Kaiba. What was a real shock, if anyone had been paying attention or thinking, was that Kaiba just held onto him instead of pushing him away.

Yami then looked back to the wall as he saw that something was written near the dead body. "'Eye for an eye.'" Yami read, along with everyone minus Ryou, saw that Bakura's missing eyes was nailed next to him.

Yugi had ran off to throw up as Marik and Malik looked sick and very pale.

"This is one sick bastard." Marik then said as everyone agreed with him.

_"Eye for an Eye?" Peter asked confused as Yami was watching Yugi sleep before looking up at him._

_"There is only one person I think this would mean. Pegasus, Maximillion Pegasus." Yami said with a cold hatred in his voice._

_"Maximillion Pegasus? The creator of duel monsters?" Vincent asked shocked that Yami would name him but wrote his name down in his notebook._

_"You think his the killer?" Peter then asked._

_Yami nodded some to this. "I don't think he was there, doing the killings. No, he would have gotten someone to do it for him but I think he is the master mind behind it all. Why? Not sure." Yami said as he watched them._

_"You said your friend Ryou was the next to die. How?" Vincent asked._

_"Slowly but gently and as I said in front of our eyes…" Yami said as he looked to the nightstand next to the bed were Yugi's puzzle sat and Ryou's ring._

After a while everyone walked back into living room were a very shaking Ryou was sat on the couch.

"I may not have liked the man but one should have died like that." Yami said as he sat on the couch holding Yugi. Yugi seem to be feeling better but still kind of pale.

Ryou just lowered his head. "I can't believe his gone." he said softly as Marik then walked off.

"Here drink some water. It should help." Marik said as he handed him a glass of water. Ryou took it and slowly sipped the water.

When it was about half gone Ryou handed it back saying that it was starting to taste a bit warm. Marik ran off to get some ice for it as Ryou lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He said he wasn't feeling good.

Just as Marik's left the lights went out again and shots rang out. They then heard Yugi cry of pain, Yami calling out Yugi's name and the sound of feet running off.

When the lights came back on Yami saw that Yugi was holding his now bleeding arm again. "Damn Yugi, you must not like that arm." Malik said with a smirk.

"Shut up Malik." Yugi said with a glare as He felt Yami wrap his arm to stop or at lest slow the bleeding down as they all then heard a crash followed by a girlish scream as Marik came running into the room.

"Ra damn it Marik! You nearly gave me a heart attack screaming like a damn girl!" Malik said as he head held onto were his heart was and gave his love a glare.

"Well, I just found Odion's head. It scared the shit out of me. It's in the freezer." He said as he reached out, took Malik's hand and started to pull him into the kitchen.  
The others had followed as they saw that it was Odion's head. Odion's mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyes were filled with frozen fear. Seeing it there meant that he was dead when everyone was hoping he was still a live.

Malik just closed the door as he lowered his head. He then spun around, flung himself as Marik, holding onto him as he buried his head into his shoulder. Seeing how hard his own shoulders were shaking everyone knew that Malik was crying. "Sorry Mal." was the only thing that Marik could think of as he held his love.

Yami then noticed that Kaiba was holding a piece of glass and really looking at him. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Ryou's dead. Poison" Kaiba said with no emotion in his voice. As if this was common for him to say this.

"What do you mean his dead?" asked a shock and upset Yugi. It would seem like their friends were dropping like flies around here.  
"Just what I said. When you all came in here to see a head, I noticed that Ryou had stop breathing. Seeing how he wasn't shot the only other option was being poison."

"But I got him tap water. From the tap." Marik said as he watched Kaiba.

"Which means either you poisoned him…."

"I DIDN'T POISION RYOU!" Yell and enraged Marik.

"..Or…" Kaiba went on; acting like the enraged Egyptian had not interrupted him. "…the poison was on the glass. And if Marik had not poision Ryou then it had to be on the glass." Kaiba said as he dropped the cloth and glass on the floor.

"But how would the killer know we were going to get that glass?" Malik then asked with his head now resting on Marik's shoulder.

"He didn't. He couldn't. The only way to make sure at lest one of us was poison was to put the poison on all my glasses."

"So that means we all could have been poisoned?" Malik then asked as Kaiba nodded to this. "I don't think he messed with the cups in the living room, just the ones in here. He would want to make sure he didn't poison himself so he left a few untouched." Kaiba said as he watched them all.

Everyone just seemed to be thinking hard as they walked into the living see that Ryou was indeed, dead. He wasn't breathing but he looked like he was just sleeping. In peace.

"_So then it was just down to five us. Joey was missing and some of us were thinking he was dead now and we had just lost two more friends. We didn't know who would be next or how he would die." Yami said as he just watched his love sleep peacefully, hoping that he was having sweet dreams were their friends were still alive._

A/N Ok as you can tell I'm doing a fix up job on this story and the sequel and hoping to finish the sequel. So that is why this story will seem like you read it before with no big changes. Just doing some grammar and spelling fixes._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Bloody Halloween

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed my story. I don't think this story will last much longer. But I do have plans for a sequel when I get this one done. Anyways, on with the chapter.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 7

_Nobody really said anything as Yami was watching Yugi sleep. Yami smiled as he watched the soft innocent smile form on his love's lips. He pushed some of Yugi's bangs that felt like silk off his angelic face. _

_Yami then looked at the two detectives as he heard Peter speak. "You said that there was only five of you left. Seeing how Mr. Wheeler is alive then I'm assuming your other two friends, Mr. Malik and Mr. Marik, did not make it out of the house alive." It was more of statement then a question._

_"Yes. They were the next two and last two to die." He said as he looked away for a moment. There was something in his Yami's eyes and voice as he spoke about these deaths. One might guess guilt and shame._

_Yami then looked back at them as he closed his eyes for a moment as remembering something before opening them again. "It didn't happen for a while." He said as he closed his eyes again. "I can still hearing Malik's screams……."_

"I can't believe how this night turned out. Just think, a few hours ago we were all partying. Having fun…"

"All still alive." Marik said, not caring that he had interrupted Yugi, who just glared at the Egyptian.

"Yes. We were and all happy." Yugi then said as he looked to the now covered body of Ryou as he looked away as he thought of Bakura and the others.

"Instead of standing around doing nothing but waiting to be killed off, we should be looking for Joey." Yami then said as he watched Kaiba as Kaiba just nodded to this.

"We also stick together. If we split up we risk getting our selves killed off faster." Kaiba had said as he started to walk way, the others by him.

"But wouldn't splitting up cover more ground and faster." Malik then asked as they headed for the stairs.

"Yes. Stay on the second story and make sure you are with some at all times." Kaiba then said as they were about half way up. "If you see anything let the rest of us know." He said.

"Now Marik this does not mean scream like a girl." Malik said with a smirk.

Marik just glared. "I couldn't help it. It came out." He said with a pouts.

"Aww, I'm sorry Mare. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Malik said as he wrapped his arms around Marik's waist.

"Right." Marik said as he then gave Malik a kiss. It would seem that no matter what was going on; these two could not take anything seriously for very long. They had to cut and acted up.

Yami had just rolled his eyes at the two but headed for a room with Yugi and Kaiba. Marik and Malik would be in the other group. Yami just hoped they would really look and not end up fucking each other.

It was now three hours later. They had searched each and every room upstairs, twice, and still could not find Joey. They were all starting to think that he may not be in the house at all. That killer may have taken him some where outside.

"I do have a guess house not far from the main building." Kaiba said as the other saw Malik walking towards them.

"Where's Marik?" Yugi then asked as Malik blinked and looked behind him. "He said he would meet me here. I guess he's still looking in the last room. I'll go get him." Malik said as he ran off.

The group was talking about were they would look next when they heard a scream followed by the smell of smoke.  
The group of three ran down the hallway to the last door as Yami reached out and try to grab the door knob but jerked his hand back at the heat. "It's to fucking hot to touch! MALIK! OPEN THE DOOR!" Yami then yelled as he try to reach for the knob but still couldn't.  
All the got was another scream as they then could hear what sounded like glass breaking and the roar of a fire.

It took both Yami and Kaiba to break down the door but by the time they did the flames in the room were to high and to hot to go in. They even had to jump out of the way as the flames come leaping out at them.

Yami tries to look inside as he called out Malik's name. They got no sound, but the flames, in responds.

"We have to go. We can't save them!" Kaiba yelled as he held Yami back as Yami just glared at Kaiba. "But I might be able to save Malik!"

"His dead!" Kaiba then yelled as he pushed Yami to Yugi. "Get him out of here! I'm going to look for my pup!"

Yugi just nodded as he took Yami's hand and lead him out of the house and to the front yard, not sure where Kaiba was or where he was going.

_"Where was Mr. Wheeler being held?" Peter asked as Yami shook his head no at this. "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Kaiba and Joey that one." Yami said as he watched the detectives with a cold indifference stare._

_"What about Mr. Marik and Mr. Malik's death. Do you know how they died?" Vincent then asked._

_"I don't know about Marik but Malik was burned to death. I couldn't get to him to save his life." Yami said as guilt and sadness flash throw his eyes._

_The two detectives closed there notebooks at this as they stood up and gave him a bow. "Thank you for your time and we are sorry for you lost." Peter said before they both left._

_Yami just snorted at this before he looked down Yugi, who was still sleeping. "Sorry. They don't know what its like." He mumbled as he moved them both around so he could lay down next to Yugi._

_"Wish I could have at lest saved Malik. Not a one of them should have died last night Yugi. Not a one." Yami said as he closed his eyes to get much needed sleep._

A/n As I stated before this is just a fix up.


	8. Chapter 8

Bloody Halloween

A/N Thank you to all that reviewed my story. This is the last chapter for this story. Seeing as how I got this done way before Halloween I'm going to wait a bit before starting the sequel. I might do a bunch of one-shots. Have a few in mind. Anyways. Thanks to all that read and review this story and I hope you all like how this story ends. I'll see ya either next story or next one-shot.

Don't own Yugioh. Being used for fun only.

Chapter 8

It was now a few nights later. A young man that was about 5 feet 3 inches tall with short brown hair and dull blue eyes walked into the office of his employer.  
The office was big but without a lot of stuff in it. The walls were bere of any pictures and a dark wood color as was the floor.  
There are three floor to ceiling windows across from the door that had a beautiful view of the city below and the dark night sky above.  
The only furniture was a dark oak desk that held a computer and a phone. Across from that next to the door was a big flat screen TV that was turned off at the moment. There were also a few files while one was open. There were two seats in front of it made from dark leather. Behind the desk was a high back dark leather chair. His employer was looking out of the windows.  
"Why did you not finish the job?" came the man's employer's voice. "It was a simple job. One you said you would be able to carry out. Four are still alive."

"Not my problem. I went by your plain. You said one would risk his life trying to save the other two and the last two would follow after him. It would seem they would rather live then try to save a dead friend." The killer said with a sneer in his voice as his eyes glared at the back of the chair.

"It would seem that I underestimated there will to live." The man said as he kept on watching the city below. "That or only one of them had the brains to run and forced the others to do as well."  
"Ya, well….I still want my payment. I did as you said and followed your plan. I want my money."

"Don't worry. You'll get what's coming to you." The man said as he slowly turned around in his chair.

Opening a drawer he pulled out something small and aimed it at the killer.

"What…wait…" was all the killer could say before a bang rang out in the office.

Grabbing his chest he fell to ground with his eyes wide open with shock and surprise.  
"You did not finish the job so you do not get to live. Besides I do not need you running off and telling them who the real master mind is." He said as he picked up a remote and turns the TV on.

The news came on that showed a woman that looked to be in her mid 30's with brown hair that was done up in a bun. She had bright green eyes and holding a microphone in her hand as she spoke.  
"As you can see behind me this is all that is left of Seto Kaiba's once beautiful mansion. It was burned just a few nights ago on Halloween. Because of the many deaths that happen that night is now know as 'Bloody Halloween.'  
Seto Kaiba, CEO and owner of Kaiba Corps, has not yet said what he plains on doing with the ruins but rumors are going around that he might keep the house as is as a memorial of the many deaths that happen.  
Among the deaths were his two brothers, Mokuba and Noah Kaiba, and many of his friends.

There is also no word on were he plans on living if he keeps the house as it now stands or were he is living at the moment but people have said they seen him coming and going from a game shop that is own by two friends of his and his boyfriend, Joey Wheeler." The woman said as she looked into the camera.  
"The two friends' names are Yami and Yugi Motou. The game shop, Kame Game, has been in the family for a while.

Police do have a suspect as to who might behind the murders. Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of the very popular game Duel Monsters card game. There is no word as to what moves had been made against him or who the killer is. We'll keep you update as more information come available."

The man clicks the TV off as he started to laugh. "So Pegasus your taking my fall and unwilling as well. That is so nice of you." He said as he then looked down to his file as he picked up a pink rose and ran it across Kaiba's picture. "But don't worry Seto Kaiba, I'll find you and finish you off for what you did to me. I'll make sure you pay." He said as he smiles before sniffing his pink rose.

A/N I know this chapter is short but I hope you all liked it. Please review and I'll see you all next story.


End file.
